


...но странною любовью

by Mister_Key, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: В жизни Стива Роджерса был только один любимый мужчина.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано после многочисленных анонимных просьб додать стивоцентрика.

...когда умелая рука расправилась с тесными брюками и выправила наружу давно и крепко стоявший член, Стив не сдержался и застонал.

Наконец-то. Боже, он так долго ждал возможности остаться наедине и так любил этот момент: мучительно-счастливое ожидание ласки заканчивалось прикосновением пальцев любимого, точно знавшего, куда и как нажать, как притронуться...

— Тише, — услышал он, — тише, Стив, кто-нибудь ворвётся.

— Наплевать, — собственный голос едва не сорвался в хриплое рычание. – Не останавливайся, пожалуйста. Только не останавливайся.

Крепкая ладонь с крошечными мозолями – как же Стив обожал их шершавое скольжение! – двинулась уверенней, едва не заставив его завопить. В самом начале их странных и далеко не всеми одобряемых отношений Стив волновался о том, окажутся ли они удовлетворительными в том самом, сугубо физическом смысле. Сумеет ли он быть счастливым и сделать счастливым в ответ, с его-то бедным опытом и пуританским воспитанием. Смогут ли они понять друг друга, сумеют ли дать друг другу то, о чём даже думать было стыдно и горячо, а не думать не получалось вовсе.

Было так смешно вспоминать об этом сейчас, когда его ласкали томительно-нежно, заставляя вздрагивать и шире расставлять ноги, когда любимый голос шептал, казалось, в самом сердце.

— Жадный, да? Вот это в тебе лучше всего – такой приличный тип на людях, а на самом-то деле...

Сладко дрожало и стискивалось внутри, между ягодиц просто-таки зудело требовательной жаждой – ох, поскорее бы, поскорее, хотя Стив и умел ценить сладость ожидания. Ему никогда не давали спуска. Всегда было именно так – на грани переносимого, жадно, до того чудесно, что хотелось орать.

— Пожалуйста, — выстонал он. Его погладили по щеке, по губам. Жёсткие, солёно-железные на вкус и ощупь подушечки пальцев мягко толкнулись в рот, и Стив тут же обхватил их, втянул в кольцо губ, принялся сосать, выглаживать языком по нежной коже у самой ладони, счастливо слыша возбуждённый и одобрительный стон.

— Вот так, да, умница Стив, умеешь же... — выговорил его потрясающий любовник. Прекрасный, сводивший с ума, единственный, кто знал к нему подход. Знал все его слабости – и не осуждал за них. Был в курсе того, что именно и как нравится Стиву Роджерсу – и не стеснялся применять это знание на практике. Не трусил пробовать новое, не подводил даже в малости, был рядом днём и ночью, если только была возможность. Никогда не позволял сдаваться. Был храбр, щедр, милосерден. Стив временами боялся, что рано или поздно их близость сделается скучной, ведь они были вместе с самого начала и – он надеялся и верил в это всем сердцем, — до самого конца, — но его парень никогда, никогда не позволял ему заскучать или отступить.

Или кончить раньше времени. Медленно и со знанием дела доводил его до исступления, до задыхающихся просьб и отчаянных стонов, держал на грани – долго, умело, — и позволял спустить не раньше, чем Стив, умирая от возбуждения, начинал содрогаться всем телом и умолять. Касался, как сейчас – перебирая тяжёлую мошонку и напряжённый ствол, подцепляя крайнюю плоть и отводя её с влажной головки, — дразнил, мучил и искушал так умело и тщательно, как только может дразнить и искушать всем сердцем любящий и очень талантливый в постели человек.

Ловя плывущим взглядом проблески золотистого и ясно-голубого, Стив уставился ему в глаза. Прекрасный. Может быть, чуточку холодноватый с виду, но Стив-то знал, каким он бывает – разгорячённым, выдыхающим стоны, с вспухшими искусанными губами и румянцем во всю щёку, с растрёпанными волосами и отчаянным голодом во взгляде, когда возбуждение перехлёстывало через грань переносимого и брало верх над железным самоконтролем. Прекрасным и безжалостным, как ангел. Распутным и восхитительно бесстыдным, как смертный грех – и именно грехом называли то сладчайшее, ни с чем не сравнимое, что прямо сейчас наполняло Стива голодом и предвкушением.

Каким же он был глупым, когда верил, что это – грех. Сара никогда ни о чём таком не говорила, даже не упоминала, зато в воскресных проповедях то, что сейчас заставляло Стива тяжело дышать и подаваться навстречу ласке, называли грехом. Извращением, падением, недостойным человека.

Сейчас Стив рассмеялся бы в лицо каждому, кто вздумал бы его осуждать. Он был с человеком, которого любил и почитал всем сердцем. Единственным на весь белый свет, с первой робкой встречи и навсегда, на все дни до самой смерти, искренне и страстно любившим его в ответ, и если бы сам господь бог решил бы его осудить — Стив не стал бы слушать.

Если не хочешь, чтобы в идеальных парней влюблялись – не создавай идеальных парней, вот и всё. А его парень был больше чем идеален. Он заставлял тянуться за собой, не позволял сдаться, ослабеть, поддерживал в самые трудные и страшные моменты жизни, без него Стив никогда не стал бы тем, кем стал.

Наверное, это и была настоящая любовь. Святое и светлое чувство, заставляющее делаться лучше и сильней.

Движения ускорились. Теперь Стив слышал горячее шумное дыхание, чувствовал, как пальцы ворту шевелятся, тянутся наружу, и стонал, не желая их отпускать – и мечтая ощутить их в себе. Если бы он только мог чувствовать всё сразу, завернуться в эти щедрые ласки, как в кокон, никогда не подпускать никого чужого...

Каждый раз, как кто-то слишком наглый или самоуверенный оказывался чрезмерно близко, Стива накрывало жгучей, почти постыдной ревностью. Он знал, что и его ревнуют тоже – сильно, искренне, почти неудержимо, — и ставался не давать поводов. Держался подальше от чужих. Никому не позволял вклиниться в их единство.

Зеркало, к которому он был прижат, затуманилось от дыхания, но лицо – самое красивое, какое Стив видел в своей жизни, — не исчезло, напротив, приблизилось, ясные глаза смотрели Стиву в самую душу, а пальцы, смоченные его собственной слюной, медленно втискивались в разгорячённое, нетерпеливо раскрывавшееся тело. Каждый раз Стив задыхался от этого ощущения. Каждый раз, как в самый первый, замирал и кусал губы.

— Вот так, — шептал его обожаемый, самый лучший, самый желанный человек. – Вот так, Стив, хорошо тебе? Узкий, тесный... такой чудесный...

Стив стонал, задыхаясь. Да, ему было хорошо. Лучше, чем хорошо. Было прекрасно, невыносимо горячо – толкаясь вперёд, он оказывался членом в тесной клетке ладони, подаваясь назад – насаживался на длинные, туго и точно шевелившиеся в его раздразненной заднице пальцы, и, как будто этого было мало, из подёрнувшегося влагой стекла прямо в глаза смотрел тот, за кого Стив готов был отдать жизнь. Даже душу. Сделать всё так, как он считает правильным и нужным, знать, что это взаимно, что...

— Люблю, — выстонал Стив. Он был совсем на грани, а ведь до самого главного они ещё толком не дошли. – Люблю тебя. Единственный мой.

Искусанные губы отражения сошлись в возбуждённую неотразимую улыбку, пальцы внутри дёрнулись сильнее, на основании члена сжалась железная хватка, не позволившая Стиву кончить на месте – и он застонал, вскрикнул, признаваясь сразу во всём, беспомощный и беззащитный перед силой обрушившегося на него чувства, перед запретным и прекрасным грехом – если это действительно был грех, — перед самим собой...

Перед самим собой.

— Пожалуйста, — просил он, видя, как голубые глаза – такие красивые, с зелёными искрами и длиннейшими ресницами, каких не было ни у кого из девчонок в его кордебалете, — затягивает пеленой возбуждения. – Пожалуйста, милый, ну же, я не могу больше...

Жаркий вдох прокатился по горлу, заставил кадык дёрнуться, а губы – беспомощно раскрыться. Стив обожал этот рот, полный и алый, безупречный, и даже если поцелуи всегда немножечко отдавали средством для мытья зеркал – ну и что же с того, он смирился с этим, как со многим другим. Те разработки среды погружения, которыми хвастался Старк, давали надежду однажды обойтись без искусственных преград, а до того дня Стив был готов ждать, верно, как Пенелопа.

— Потерпи, — отозвался родной голос; в нём прорезались отчётливая хрипотца и такая же нескрываемая нежность. – Потерпи, милый, ещё совсем немножечко. Если бы ты знал, как в тебе... и жарко, и гладко, и туго, никакая девчонка...

Стив всхлипнул.

— Не говори мне о них! Не смей!

— Ревнивец, — нежно и дразняще сказали в ответ. Стив видел, как шевелятся губы, так похожие на его собственные, но слышал сказанное словно со стороны. Ничего удивительного, он давно привык к этой неизбежной условности. Когда искренне и долго влюблён в самого себя, иначе не получается. – Никто мне не нужен, кроме тебя.

— И Аме-е-ери-ки... – врастяжку поправил он, умирая от желания кончить именно так. Глядя в собственные затянутые пеленой желания глаза. Любуясь тем, как он сейчас выглядит, в полурасстёгнутой форме, с торчащим из узких штанов членом и широкой грудью, с горячими от щипков – он не помнил, когда так их нагладил, но больше некому, — сосками.

— И Америки, да, — с нежной насмешкой согласился его собственный голос. Ладонь двинулась снова, а пальцы, стиснутые внутри, нажали как-то особенно удачно. Верный признак того, что он не мог больше терпеть. Не мог сопротивляться, не мог... а-а-ах!.. – Кончай, ну же!

Стиву не нужно было других разрешений. Зеркальный куб вокруг поплыл, дробясь и отражаясь в себе самом, вытягиваясь в бесконечный коридор, где вокруг – впереди, справа, слева, даже под ногами, даже с потолка! – был он сам, извивающийся от наслаждения, смотревший в глаза отражению отражения своего отражения, и так до бесконечности, до обморока и головокружения, до ощущения, что ещё чуть – и ничто не остановит от падения в самого себя, как в бездну.

Стив очнулся от того, что его гладили по лицу. Рука затекла, и это облегчало иллюзию – занемевшие пальцы казались чужими, так что он притёрся к ним щекой, вдохнул запах спермы и блаженно застонал.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал он. – Единственный мой.

Твёрдая ладонь нежнейшей лаской прошлась по скуле.

***

...чем там можно столько заниматься? – нетерпеливо притопывая на месте, поинтересовался Старк. – Я занятой человек. Мне ещё с Пеппер мириться, а тут у Кэпа что, сеанс самолюбования?

— Старк! – рявкнул Сэм. Он и раньше недолюбливал слишком шумного и наглого типа, формально имевшего все шансы занять место лучшего друга Капитана Америки – а это место Сэм никому не собирался уступать, нет, сэр, — а уж теперь, когда Старк вёл себя точно капризная прима, терпение и вовсе сходило на нет. – Может, тебе никогда и не нужно было побыть наедине с собой, а Стиву...

— И это я в команде нарцисс и эгоцентрик, — буркнул Старк, и не подозревая о том, как на самом деле далёк от истины. – К чёрту. Даю ему полчаса, потом улетаю. У меня ещё испытания.

Сэм невольно покосился себе за спину. Старк хмыкнул.

— Нет, это для гражданских, — сообщил он. – Мультимерное погружение... неважно. Способ заново проиграть детские травмы.

— Ох да, самое время, — ядовито заметил Сэм, — приятно видеть, что к полтиннику ты, наконец-то, созрел.

— Приятно видеть, что ты, шоколадка, так готов меня поддержать на тернистом пути обретения самости, — отозвался Старк, несколько переменившись в лице. – У Стива научился? Вот уж кто себя любит – любо-дорого смотреть, как только ещё сам с собой за ручку не ходит!

Сэм даже не нашёлся, что ответить на столь абсурдное и несправедливое обвинение. А пока искал достойную отповедь, дверь куб-камеры открылась, и Стив вышел наружу, спокойный и подтянутый, как всегда.

— Предполагалось, — сообщил Старк, не глядя на него, — что эта штуковина нужна для допросов.

Стив кивнул.

— На худой конец – для Романовой, пусть бы там отрабатывала свои фуэте, — напирал Старк. – Почему меня срывают с места посреди эксперимента, а потом заставляют ждать, как студента на пересдаче?

— Старк, уймись, — потребовал Сэм. Стив всё молчал. После пребывания в камере – он ходил туда регулярно, и даже в комнату на базе Щ.И.Т.а притащил пару зеркал побольше, — он, как всегда, казался чуточку отстранённым. Это всё потому, что у некоторых парней слишком много всего за душой, Сэм был в этом уверен. – Кэп? Ты как, в порядке?

Стив глубоко вздохнул и словно бы очнулся.

— В полном, — ответил он. – Просто нужно было...

— Побыть наедине с собой, — подсказал Сэм.

— Ну... да, — Стив потёр лоб рукой. – Что-то в этом роде.

Тони закатил глаза и проворчал что-то о рефлексирующих здоровяках, на которых пахать можно. Сэм с негодованием уставился на него и произнёс, понизив голос, чтобы не смущать Стива:

— Сам не умеешь находить с собой общий язык – хоть другим не мешай.

Старк только рукой махнул, а Стив, услышавший это, мысленно погладил себя по голове. И обнял, тоже мысленно. Вечером, когда все разойдутся и оставят их наедине, он сможет обнимать себя сколько заблагорассудится. Эта перспектива вдохновляла и радовала.

Он очень любил себя самого. Принципы, готовность защищать других, внешность, даже мелкие привычки вроде тёплого молока на ночь и пробежек по утрам. Это не означало, что ему было плевать на других – вовсе нет, даже напротив, потому что только человек, по-настоящему любящий себя, может любить и то, что ему дорого. Только в этом можно черпать упрямство, дающее силы стоять на своём, и порой Стиву казалось, что, расскажи он команде – они поймут. Старк перестанет есть его глазами, Сэм – хлопать по плечу, вызывая приступы ревнивой раздражительности, а Романова прекратит, наконец, подсовывать ему телефоны разномастных девиц, до которых Стиву не было никакого дела.

Искушение было большим. Тем более что в этом новом времени, где ему выпало проснуться, любви к себе уделялось большое значение. Её даже в некотором роде легализовали – но Стив подозревал, что в большинстве книжек, журналов и передач с названиями вроде «Принятие как есть», «Как полюбить себя и достичь успеха» и «Я: самый главный человек в моей жизни» говорится о чём-то другом. Наверное. Стив не чувствовал себя вправе проверять, так ли это, на практике. Слишком велик был риск. Кроме того, он не чувствовал в себе готовности посвящать кого бы то ни было – даже Баки, если он, конечно, найдётся, — в подробности своей счастливой личной жизни.

По крайней мере до тех пор, пока она была такой взаимной.


End file.
